


Don't Blink

by CallMeBliss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBliss/pseuds/CallMeBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what if" about an angel that does not weep. Written in response to the following image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/38e2750d581b3958bb684d9736485ee4/tumblr_miqovlr5UX1qbu54do1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

“Don’t blink” the Doctor warned us, “Don’t blink!”

He explained about the angels, and how they go about with faces ever covered to prevent from accidentally seeing one another, and freezing into the stony portion of their wibbly wobbly quantum state. All of a mind, we presume they are. Surely they’re all the same. Ravening stone, time-eaters.

Yet so many of the angels are not weeping. This angel never moves, whether we look upon it or not. Like the tree in the forest, making a sound whether or not it is heard, the angel waits, unobserved. The angel is watching. The angel is waiting.

Perhaps the angel has fallen in love. Perhaps there is another, and the last this angel knew, it was off and away from earth - flying stone, rising into the sky. This angel waits, gazing ever upward, patient and longing. Should the object of its affection ever come back into view, it shall be as stone, and it shall plummet and shatter.

It shall never leave the angel again.


End file.
